Mirai no Queen
by SilverSaintFemale
Summary: Antes de morir, Asuma Sarutobi le dejó una misión a Shikamaru. Le pidió que protegiera a su reina aun no nacida y que se encagara de instruirla. Hoy, Mirai ya con 12 años acababa de graduarse de la Academia, y esperaba ansiosa el momento de comenzar su vida como Genin.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es una continuación del manga, los que sigan solo el anime no lo lean.

"Shikamaru, tu deber es proteger al Rey. Te confío el futuro del que viene en camino dentro de mi amada Kurenai" – Con estas palabras, una nueva determinación nació en Shikamaru. Él se encargaría de proteger al hijo o hija aún no nacido de su maestro Asuma.

Los años pasaron y Mirai se había acabado de convertirse en Genin, y ahora, se encontraba esperando impacientemente la reunión introductoria para conocer su destino.

(Konohamaru X Hanabi Kiba X Hanabi) Habrá escenas de estas parejitas pero no tantas ya que el fic no se centra en ellos.

…..

Capitulo 1: "Mirai"

El Rey? Quien es el rey? En el Shougi es la ficha más importante que se debe proteger. Si es atrapada, todo se acaba, pero, si las personas reales fueran fichas de Shougi, quien sería el rey? Oh si, el rey es, aquel bebe que aún no ha nacido y que será parte de la próxima generación que protegerá a su aldea como parte de un ciclo interminable. En la vida, los bebes nacen y crecen instruidos por los adultos, hasta llegar el momento en que ocuparán su lugar y serán ellos quienes se encargarán de educar a los siguientes reyes.

Hospital de Konoha…

- Ku- Kurenai- Sensei?! – la sorpresa del rubio que habló no pudo disimularse. Delante de el se encontraba Kurenai Yuhi, una Jounin de Konoha quien acaba de salir del hospital. Su rasgo más resaltante fue el de su barriga, la cual sobresalía bastante y que fue la causa de la reacción del chico – Estas gordísima! Es que has comido demasiado y has engordado como Chouji?

- No esta gorda, está embarazada, Naruto – Al lado del rubio cuyo nombre era Naruto, se encontraba otro de aparentemente su misma edad. Un pelinegro que llevaba el uniforme tradicional de los Chunnin y Jounin.

- Shikamaru, no es necesario que vengas todos los días. – Finalmente, la futura madre habló, dejando muy claro la gran atención que Shikamaru le daba al embarazo.

- No se puede evitar. Se lo prometí a Asuma. – y con una radiante sonrisa, Shikamaru despidió a Kurenai antes de encarar a su compañero de generación. – Algún día, ese bebé que aún no nace será mi estudiante. Esa fue la misión que me dejó mi difunto maestro. – Naruto lo miró con sorpresa pero no dijo nada. – Ya me enteré de lo de Jiraiya-Sama. Como yo también perdí a mi maestro, comprendo tu sentir perfectamente, Naruto. Sin embargo, nada va a cambiar si continuas dudando. Ya es tiempo de seguir adelante.

- Que quieres decir? – Naruto siguió mirando sin entender a su amigo hasta que su duda fue respondida segundos después.

- Mi maestro me enseño muchas cosas, ya sean increíbles o estúpidas, igual que el tuyo te enseñó a ti, verdad?- El rostro de Naruto mostró tristeza, pero Shikamaru continuo. – Es un fastidio pero ya casi llega nuestra hora, el momento en que seamos nosotros los maestros y otros niños lleguen para recibir nuestras enseñanzas. Así que tendremos que madurar y dejar de ser niños para poder convertirnos en grandes personas como lo fueron Asuma y Jiraiya Sama, no te parece?

Y finalmente, Naruto sonrió.

Tal como lo dijo Shikamaru, el tiempo pasó y finalmente, el rey, o más bien, la reina que esperaba Kurenai llegó al mundo. A Shikamaru, Naruto y el resto de su generación les llegó la hora de construir el futuro de Mirai y el resto de los chicos que al mundo han de llegar.

….

Casa de Kurenai…

- Mirai! Mirai! Despierta! Vas a llegar tarde! – Eran las 11:30 a.m. cuando la dulce voz de Kurenai se dejó escuchar en su hogar. Ese día, era uno muy especial para Mirai, su hija, quien acababa de superar la prueba de Graduación y justo ese día tenía que ir a la Academia para recibir instrucciones.

- Cinco minutos más, mamá! – por el tono de voz infantil y somnoliento que se dejó escuchar como respuestas, era fácil afirmar que Mirai no tenía deseos de levantarse de su cama. Sin embargo su joven mente terminó por reaccionar unos segundos después ante el comentario de su madre. - Por Hokage Sama! Es tardísimo! Mamá, por qué no me despertaste antes! – Desesperación, eso fue todo lo que la joven Sarutobi alcanzó a sentir tras confirmar que se había dormido más tiempo de la cuenta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó a toda prisa y comenzó a vestirse a la vez que desayunaba.

- Cálmate Mirai, no creo que pase nada porque llegues unos minutos tarde. De hecho, será peor si te indigestas en el camino. – A pesar de todo, Kurenai no pudo evitar sonreír. Su hija ya se estaba haciendo mayor. Ya tenía 12 años y se había convertido en una Kunoichi. Se llevó su mano al corazón y se dijo así misma. "Lo ves Asuma? Nuestra hija ya es toda una mujercita. Ojala estuvieras aquí ahora".

- Tienes razón mamá, desayunaré cuando llegue a la Academia! – Y así, la joven Kunoichi salió como alma lleva el viento. – Mírame papá! Haré que estés orgulloso de mi, ya verás!

…

Academia Ninja…

- Esto en serio?! – En efecto, Mirai había llegado a su destino, sin embargo, su radiante sonrisa fue reemplazada inmediatamente al leer la nota escrita en la puerta del salón destinado a la reunión.

"A todos los recién graduados lamentamos informarles que la reunión informativa deberá ser aplazada hasta mañana a esta hora debido a problemas con el personal. Lamentamos mucho los inconvenientes."

- Problemas con el personal. Por más que intento buscarle la lógica no consigo entender que podría ocasionar este retraso. – Tras decir estas palabras, la Genin infló los mofletes y bufó. – Pude haber seguido durmiendo. Bueno, ya que, entonces desayunaré y daré un paseo por ahí.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Mirai encontrara el lugar perfecto para desayunar, un pequeño parque para niños al aire libre. Tras sentarse en uno de los bancos, sus tripas sonaron, así que comenzó a comerse el pequeño pan que llevaba.

- Vaya desperdicio, por qué no nos avisaron del cambio de horario antes? – No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más. De pronto, sintió unas manitas tocando algo que no debían. Mirai las sintió, justo estaban tocando sus pechos sin desarrollar debido a su corta edad. – Pero… que?!

- No son como las de mamá. – Una pequeña e infantil voz se dejó escuchar justo detrás del banco donde Mirai se encontraba. Esta sin embargo, detuvo su expresión furiosa al percatarse de quien se trataba.

- Boruto… - Si, el pequeño hijo de Naruto Uzumaki de apenas 4 añitos de edad ya estaba desarrollando habilidades pervertidas. Sin embargo, al ser solo un niñito pequeño, la Genin no pudo culparlo de su curiosidad. Además, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.- Y que haces aquí Boruto? Papá y Mamá están aquí contigo?

- El tío Konohamaru me prometió traerme hoy. – el pequeño rubio respondió la duda de la niña después de negar con su cabecita.

- Ah, mi primo está aquí. Genial. – El sarcasmo era muy obvio para cualquiera, por muy tonto que fuera.

- Ahhhh! Mirai, estas aquí! – Dicen que cuando mencionan al diablo, este aparece, tal fue este caso. Konohamaru apareció aparentemente buscando a Boruto. – Pero que haces aquí? No se supone que deberías estar en la Academia?

- La reunión se aplazó hasta mañana por alguna razón. Y tú que haces aquí?

- Ah. "Seguro que fue por el caso del Jounin pero mejor no le digo nada para no ponerla nerviosa". Esto… le pedí a Naruto Sensei que me dejara un rato a Boruto, jeje. – la cara de nerviosismo de Konohamaru no convenció a nadie.

- Hoy escuche a papá decir que había ganado una apuesta y que me tocaba quedarme con el tío. – Ante la afirmación de Boruto, Mirai se carcajeó.

- BORUTO! – y Konohamaru solo atinó a inflar los mofletes y a cruzarse de brazos. – Como sea, creo que ya es hora de regresar a casa, Boruto.

- Vaaaale!

- Oye, primita…. – y la mirada asesina de la chica lo taladró. Como odiaba que la llamara "primita" – Eh, prima, vienes conmigo? Después voy a regresar a casa, para que vayamos juntos.

- Bueno, supongo que no tengo por qué decir que no. – y así, partieron rumbo a la casa de Naruto y Hinata.

…..

Casa de Naruto y Hinata…

Tras llegar a la Residencia Uzumaki, Konohamaru comenzó a tocar la puerta, y antes de que alguien la abriera, una personita apareció justo detrás.

- Tia Hanabi! – el gritico de Boruto alerto a los primos Sarutobi, quienes se voltearon para ver a Hanabi Hyuga.

- Ah, hola Hanabi! – Mirai saludó normalmente a la chica a diferencia de Konohamaru.

- Ha-Hanabi Ch- Chan – El corazón de Konohamaru dio un brinco y se quedó en shock.

- Y aquí vamos de nuevo. – la reacción de su primo provocó que Mirai rodase sus ojos.

- Hola Konohamaru, Mirai y mi sobrinito bello. – Esto último lo dijo dándole un besito en la frentecita de Boruto provocándole un sonrojo. – Vienen a devolver a Boruto?

- Si Hanabi Chan, y no te preocupes, he devuelto a Boruto sano y salvo. – y el mayor infló el pecho con orgullo haciendo que su prima pensase "Y por qué tendría que estar en peligro en primer lugar? Konohamaru solo quiere hacerse el interesante delante de Hanabi."

En ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió, y de ella salió una mujer preciosa de ojos blancos como la nieve. Si, ella es Hinata Hyuga.

- Hinata Onechan! – Hanabi fue la primera en saludar a su hermana, acción que todos realizaron después.

- Mamá! – Y como era de esperarse, Boruto salió corriendo al encuentro con su madre.

- Ahh, Boruto! Vaya, pero cuanta visita. Vengan, pasen. – La dulce voz de Hinata los invitó a todos a pasar. Konohamaru se olvidó de sus planes al ver al ver a Hanabi, acto que Mirai internamente criticó, aunque no dijo nada en voz alta. Lo que no se imaginaba ninguno, era la sorpresa que se iban a encontrar adentro.

- Por cierto, hermana, donde esta Himawari? – Hanabi solo recibió una risita de parte de su hermana, por lo que inmediatamente aumentó la curiosidad de los presentes. Esta curiosidad se vio saciada unos segundos después cuando entraron en la sala.

- JAJAJAAJAJA! – Konohamaru estalló en risas.

- Esto merece ser recordado – Hanabi saco su cámara fotográfica.

- … - Mirai solo permaneció en silencio completamente paralizada.

En medio de la sala encontraron a Naruto completamente empapado de algo que no parecía ser exactamente agua. Llevaba puesto un delantal con un culero dentro del bolsillo. Justo al frente de él encontramos a la pequeña Himawari como Hinata la trajo al mundo y completamente feliz al haberse deshecho del molesto líquido que había liberado unos minutos atrás. Si, Naruto estaba cambiándoles los pañales a su hija, y la cara de fastidio que llevaba y que quedó registrada como una foto solo empeoró la risa de Konohamaru. Esta se detuvo de golpe cuando el rubio mayor le arrojó el pañal mojado a su cara haciendo que esta vez sea el quien se encontrara riéndose.

- Te lo tienes merecido Konohamaru! – Ahora Naruto era quien no podía dejar de carcajearse.

- Naruto Sensei!

- Jijiji.- La risita pícara de Hanabi consiguió poner rojo de la vergüenza al nieto del Tercer Hokage.

- Hinata San, me permites ir al baño? – Tras la afirmación de la Hyuga mayor, Konohamaru emprendió su camino hacia los aseos con el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

- Vale, Himawari! Ya estas lista! – Con una gran sonrisa, Naruto dejó libre a Himawari.

- Papá… - Peligro, la expresión nerviosa del pequeño Boruto y su temblor solo podía significar algo malo. – Yo… también… quiero…

- Que?! Ay No. – Inmediatamente Naruto agarró al niño y se fue corriendo con él. – Espera llegar al baño, no te vayas a hacer ahora!

- Pero en el baño no estaba…? – La afirmación de Mirai fue confirmada casi inmediatamente por un espantoso grito cuyo autor llevaba el nombre de la aldea. – Konohamaru…

30 minutos después…

- Ya acabaron de bañarse? – Sin evitar reírse, Hanabi disfrutó como nunca la situación. Su hermana había sido muy clara tras el incidente del baño, o se bañaban o no salían de ahí, los tres.

- Eso solo fue una excusa para que las chicas se quedasen solas, verdad? – Naruto las miró haciendo una mueca que duró unos pocos segundos antes de comenzar a reírse de su propio chiste.

- Hablábamos del nuevo novio de Hanabi – Y Mirai miró disimuladamente a Konohamaru, el cual quedó en coma por unos segundos. Algo de lo que Naruto se dio cuenta.

- Oh si, Kiba Kun es un amor. Me lleva de compras, me regala flores, hasta me pregunto que si quería quedarme con uno de los cachorritos que Akamaru pronto tendrá como si fuera nuestro "perrito rojo del destino".

- Bueno Hanabi, si se quieren, entonces, que les vaya bien. – Estas palabras y una sonrisa fueron el regalo que Hinata les dio.

- Gracias hermana!

Mientras tanto, independientemente de su conversación…

- Esto, Konohamaru… - No hubo respuesta – En serio te gusta… – Tampoco recibió respuesta del susurro. – Vale, ya hablaremos cuando te suba la temperatura y recuperes la voz. – A pesar de todo, al ninja rubio le causó gracia ver a su discípulo en semejante situación.

- Papi? Que pasa? – El pequeño Boruto, quien se encontraba en los brazos de su padre no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando, y como todo buen curioso, preguntó.

- De nada, Boruto, solo hablábamos de corazones rotos. – Se lo dijo bajito para que las chicas no escuchasen, pero aun así, la respuesta del niño fue alta y clara.

- Oh, como lo del, "mientras más grandecitas, menos se rompe el corazoncito"? – Naruto miró alarmado a su esposa y ella a él.

Silencio total.

- Te juro que yo no le enseñe eso…

- No, fue el tío Konohamaru quien me lo dijo papi, y hoy aprendí que los de ella. – señaló a Mirai. – son pequeñitos, así que su corazoncito debe estar roto.

- SI MI PRIMO NO LE EXPLICA TAMBIEN QUE ESTOY CRECIENDO, LE VOY A ZURRAR UN BUEN GOLPE QUE LE VA A PARTIR SU CORAZON EN MIL PEDACITOS! – Y asi, Mirai caminó con paso decidido hacia Konohamaru, quien ahora parecía un fantasma en medio del salón.

Un milagro fue lo que vino después. Si, definitivamente fue eso. El ladrido de un perro fuera de la residencia llamó la atención de los presentes y evitó que Mirai llevara a cabo su asesinato.

- Pero si es Akamaru. – Hanabi no perdió tiempo y fue a abrirle la puerta a perro y dueño, recibiéndolo, para consternación de Konohamaru, con un tierno besito en los labios.

- Wooow, sí que hay gente hoy aquí!

- Hola Kiba Kun, viniste a ver a Hanabi? – Como siempre, Hinata recibía a los invitados con mucho afecto.

- En realidad vine porque Hokage Sama me envió a por Naruto. Te necesita urgentemente en su oficina.

- Justo ahora? – Tras soltar a Boruto, Naruto decidió prepararse para ir a ver a su antiguo maestro.

- Solo sé que mencionó algo de los Jounin en cargo de los nuevos equipos y que estos ya necesitaban ponerse en acción pronto. – Por supuesto, Mirai no entendió nada de lo que dijo el perruno ninja, puesto que en ningún momento soltó la palabra "Genin".

- Entonces ya me imagino para que me quiere, pero que remedio, ahora mismo voy para allá.

- Nosotros también nos vamos.- La aparición de Kiba pareció recordarle a Konohamaru que su única idea era dejar a Boruto en su casa para luego irse a la suya. – Luego, miró a su aún enojada prima. – Nos vamos?

- Si, si. – La chica todavía no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos a su primo, así que le volteó el rostro con la obvia intención de fastidiarlo.

- Solo bastaba un "si"… - Luego, miró a la Hyuga mayor. – Bueno, nos vamos.

- De acuerdo, regresen pronto, si?

….

Mansión Hokage…

El Hokage es el líder de Konoha. Aquel poderoso ninja que vela por el bienestar de la aldea. Y el lugar donde esa persona lleva a cabo sus deberes es conocido como la Mansión Hokage, lugar donde se encontraba en estos momentos Naruto Uzumaki.

- Kakashi Sensei?

- Llegaste rápido, Naruto. – A pesar de la máscara que llevaba el 6to Hokage, se podía identificar una leve sonrisa, típica de Kakashi.

- Bueno, Kiba me dijo que era urgente. – Por costumbre, Naruto se desordenó su cabellera.

- Es más que urgente, y es algo que necesito resolver hoy mismo, o sino no podremos asignar los nuevos equipos de graduados de la Academia. – El rostro de Kakashi se oscureció. Que podría ser tan grave como para preocupar de esa manera a Kakashi?

- Qué ocurre?

…

En camino a la Casa de Kurenai…

- Aún sigues enojada, Mirai? – Si era por Konohamaru, el asunto hubiera sido olvidado de inmediato, pero para la terca hija de Asuma eso no era algo tan sencillo. Ya se cobraría lo que había pasado, de alguna manera.

- Oye, primo pervertido. – La frase provocó en Konohamaru un pequeño respingo. – Por qué le estás enseñando esas mañas tan feas a Boruto? Naruto Sensei te dejó, o qué?

- Bueno, si te interesa saberlo, fue Naruto Sensei quien me enseñó a mí esas magníficas técnicas eróticas, así que pensé que no sería mala idea continuar con el legado y… - la expresión de asco de su prima, lo silenció.

- Que asco… - Por pura vergüenza ajena, Mirai se llevó sus manos a la cara, y para no empeorar la situación, Konohamaru hizo un voto de silencio. Después de un rato, una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar. Era el sonido de una flauta, una tonada tan bella que la pequeña Kunoichi no pudo evitar llevar su mirada al autor de esa melodía. Era un chico, de su misma edad. Mirai recordaba haberlo visto en su clase en la Academia, pero no tenía idea de que le gustaba la música ni tampoco había hablado nunca con él. Y como si la naturaleza misma respondiera a su tonada, muchas aves se acercaron y se posaron sobre él. Sin embargo, lo más resaltante de su aspecto no era su talento para la música, sino su corta cabellera peliroja, cuyo tono era como la sangre. Como si hubiera sentido la persistente mirada de la joven, el chico volteó su mirada hasta chocar con la suya, y finalmente, Mirai preguntó. – Quien eres?

…

Notas de la autora del fic:

Bueno, creo que debería explicar un par de cosas, asi que, aquí voy.

1) Como Konohamaru ya debe estar rondando los 20 años, decidí, como mismo ahora le llama Iruka San al mismo, que cambiase su "Nichan" hacia Naruto, por cuestión de que lo veo raro aun llamándole así siendo que ambos son adultos ya. A Hanabi si le deje su "Onechan" por cuestión de la personalidad que tiene.

2) Ya que Kurenai es viuda, considere oportuno que Konohamaru se halla ido a vivir con ella y con su primita (si malpiensan no acertarán) De hecho, siempre me he imaginado a Konohamaru (quien al parecer es huérfano) viviendo con su tío Asuma después del fallecimiento del Tercer Hokage. En todo caso, Kurenai no podía trabajar debido a su embarazo y parto así que puse a Konohamaru tomando el papel de Asuma como hombre de familia, y espero que no piensen nada raro del tema e.e

3) Les advierto desde ahora que, aunque no lo suficiente para eclipsar el tópico principal, van a haber Konohamaru X Hanabi y Kiba X Hanabi. Cuál de las dos dejare al final de la historia, ni idea xD pero se los digo no vaya a ser que no les gusten esas parejas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: "Musei"

- Quien eres? – Pero no hubo respuesta. El joven pelirrojo se acercó a Mirai y la miró con curiosidad. Luego, sonrió levemente, pero aún así, seguía sin responder. Una vez más, Mirai preguntó. – Cómo te llamas? – Y esta vez, el chico, en lugar de simplemente responder, le llevó los dedos a los labios a la chica realizando una señal de silencio y nuevamente agarró su flauta y tocó. La música era hermosa, pero la joven Sarutobi ni tampoco Konohamaru, quien se sentía curioso por lo que veía, entendían porque el muchacho no hablaba. – Eres…. mudo, verdad? – El chico cesó su melodía y miró una vez más a la hija de Asuma, y con un leve movimiento, asintió. – Será posible que… te llamas Musei? – Como respuesta, el chico sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Mirai, dejándola paralizada. Después, volvió a tocar la flauta con la única diferencia, que esta vez Mirai podía escuchar su "voz" a través de la música.

- "Eres hermosa" – Y con estas "palabras", Musei desapareció.

- Esto… fue extraño – La perplejidad de Konohamaru no era para menos. Acababa de ver un chico que además de no decir una sola palabra, besó a su prima. – Mirai, estás bien?

- De maravilla… - No solo sorprendió a su primo sino también lo hizo con sí misma. De pronto encontró su ahora ardiente rostro de color rojo, y su corazón palpitaba al mismo ritmo que la música que el joven entonaba. Tardó un buen par de minutos en regresar a la normalidad pero finalmente recobró su postura y continuó su camino a casa.

…

Mansión Hokage…

- Esto… es real? – Naruto sudaba. Definitavemente algo muy grave tenía que estar pasando para poner nervioso a uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia del mundo shinobi.

- Me temo que al parecer sí. – Kakashi se levantó de su asiento y dirigió su mirada a través del ventanal de su oficina. – Por precaución, le hemos sellado la voz pero aún así tenemos que averiguar cómo funciona ese jutsu.

- Morir solo por escucharlo hablar…. No puede ser una habilidad normal.

- Aunque el chico no lo ha hecho a propósito, el Jounin anterior que puse a cargo de su equipo utilizó un jutsu para forzarlo a hablar, sin mi permiso, claro, ya que sabía de antemano que nadie nunca lo había oído decir palabra alguna y los exámenes médicos que se le realizaron cuando llegó a la aldea confirmaron que no padecía de ningún problema en sus cuerdas vocales. El Jounin murió a los 6 minutos, el tiempo justo para alcanzar a decirme que él le advirtió que moriría por haberlo escuchado.

- Kakashi Sensei, te puedo pedir un favor? – Naruto, como rara vez hacía, se colocó en una pose pensativa y dijo tras mirar a los ojos a su maestro. – No haga público lo de chico.

Kakashi no se sorprendió. Se imaginaba muy bien que se lo pediría. Si la gente de Konoha se enteraba, se alarmarían, y el miedo podría obligarlos a marginar al chico como alguna vez sucedió con él.

- No lo haré, tranquilo, pero necesito ponerte a cargo de este equipo. Sé que me habías dicho que no querías responsabilizarte de ningún equipo Genin teniendo ahora dos niños que son tú prioridad. Me lo dijiste la primera vez que te lo ofrecí y lo entendí, así que no te voy a forzar a aceptar. Si quieres recha…

- Lo haré. – Naruto miró fijamente a su antiguo maestro. – No puedo simplemente ignorar algo así. Ya me las arreglaré para estar con Hinata y nuestros hijos el mayor tiempo posible. – y el ninja rubio, sonrió. – Y no te preocupes, unas palabras no serán suficientes para acabar conmigo!

….

Casa de Naruto y Hinata…

- Yukiga mai ochiru yozora – Definitvamente Hinata tiene una voz hermosa. Cuando canta, el mundo entero se detiene. A veces incluso pareciera que fuera capaz de sacar lo más bello de cada persona solo con su voz, y es que a veces, solo hace falta cantar con el corazón para sacar la pureza del alma. - Futari yori soi miageta…

- Mami canta hermoso. – a Himawari le gustaba mucho escuchar las tonadas de su madre. Sus grandes ojos azules brillaron intensamente mientras la veía colgar la ropa lavada mientras lo hacía. A su lado, Boruto se habia quedado dormido en el pasto del patio donde se encontraban, y al parecer, soñaba con algo bonito pues su sonrisa tan parecida a la de su padre se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor.

- Hinata Onechan.- La mayor de las hermanas Hyuga detuvo su canción al escuchar a Hanabi entrar. Sin embargo, no entró sola. A su lado había un jovencito de aproximadamente 12 años de edad. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura de color violeta claro y sus ojos eran tan blancos como los de Hinata y Hanabi. – Ah, bienvenido Haruhi. Estás listo? El chico se quedó contemplando a Hinata con admiración y una dulzura extraña, pero tenía la conciencia suficiente para responderle la pregunta.

- Claro que sí, Hinata Sama. – Tan pronto como Haruhi respondió a la vez que hacía una reverencia, alguien más entró al patio de la residencia, esta vez, un hombre mayor que también compartía el particular rasgo de los ojos que tienen Hinata, Hanabi y Haruhi.

- Abuelitoooo! – Inmediatamente, la pequeña Himawari se levantó y como pudo llegó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba ese hombre, quien era nada más ni nada menos que Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de las hermanas presentes. Este, como respuesta, la cargó entre sus brazos mientras le sonreía levemente, y además le dio un tierno besito en la frente.

- A partir de hoy dejo a Haruhi y a Haruka en tus manos, Hinata. Este en particular es un chico prodigio de nuestro clan y espero que con tu ayuda, alcance el máximo potencial de nuestro linaje.

- De acuerdo padre, pero, y Haruka?

- Mi hermana está enferma… otra vez. – Haruhi puso cara de fastido. Cómo destestaba que su gemela fuera tan delicada. Sin embargo, Hinata comenzó a creer que habían otras razones de porque Hiashi decidió poner a dos gemelos Hyuga bajo su tutela, sobre todo al notar la expresión de su padre cuando los veía. Su mirada se tornó triste de repente.

- Padre? Ocurre algo? – Sin poder evitarlo, la peliazul preguntó.

- Estaba pensando en… no, no es nada. – Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Boruto. – Llevaré a mi nieto dentro para que duerma. Como quedamos, te dejo a Haruhi, y cuando Haruka se recupere, también te la traeré.

No sabía decir por qué, pero Hinata estaba segura de una cosa. Su padre le estaba ocultando algo.

….

Musei estaba pensando. Quizás en una canción, quizás en su nueva vida como Genin, o quizás en… Mirai. Lo único claro era que se encontraba en la copa de un árbol perdido en sus pensamientos. Al menos, claro, hasta que un hiperactivo grito lo devolvió a la realidad para encontrarse con uno de sus compañeros de la Academia. Era un niño extraño, pero no por su apariencia física, la cual es bastante normal: cabello corto alborotado de color negro y ojos verdes. Él era raro por vestir una especie de traje color verde plegado al cuerpo. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que lo veía. Los chicos del "Tai Dojo", una pequeña escuela que enseñaba Taijutsu, lo vestían.

- EY KENSHI! – El escándalo era claro, pero a este joven no parecía importarle. Tras gritarle a alguien, lo señalo, revelando que se trataba de otro compañero de Academia de Musei y Mirai, uno mejor vestido que el otro. Era un chico de cabello largo, rubio y lacio que llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, y sus ojos eran marrones. Lo más resaltante de su vestimenta estilo samurái eran un par de katanas que llevaba en la espalda. – Te reto a un combate! – El niño resopló, y mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino, le dijo.

- Ryou, por que no dejas de insistir? El Taijutsu nunca superará al Kenjutsu ni tu "Tai Dojo" superará jamás al "Ken Dojo". – Tras la conclusión de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, un Dojo fue fundado: El "Tai Dojo" a cargo de Rock Lee, que se especializaba en el uso de los puños y patadas para combatir. En otras palabras, Taijutsu. Muchos años más tarde sin embargo, se abrió el "Ken Dojo" a manos de Karui, una kunoichi originaria de la Aldea de Kumo, la cual entrenaba a sus estudiantes en el uso de las espadas, también conocido como Kenjutsu. Este se hizo popular muy rápidamente, y hoy en día, ambas escuelas son rivales.

- Eso nunca! Y te lo voy a demostrar! – Y sin esperar un solo segundo, Ryou se lanzó al ataque. Siempre era igual, casi parecía que lo que tenía con Kenshi era algo personal. Este, preparándose para contrarrestar, se llevó su mano derecha hacia la empuñadura de una de sus katanas, mientras que realizaba medio símbolo de lucha con la izquierda. – Y también te robaré el corazón de todas las chicas, jijiji! – lo último hizo que Kenshi suspirara. Que culpa tenía el de ser tan atractivo y de que el otro sea un idiota pervertido? Sin embargo, ninguno llegó a completar su ataque y contrataque respectivamente, una música de flauta comenzó a sonar. Era una nana, una canción de cuna, algo que hizo que ambos se relajasen al instante. – Eh? Tengo sueño? – y el ninja de vestimenta verde cayó dormido.

- Un Genjutsu? Liberar! – Al instante Kenshi dejó de sentirse cansado y miró hacia la dirección donde sonaba la flauta, el responsable había sido Musei. – Tu, por qué hiciste eso? – Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Musei simplemente señalo hacia Ryou y luego hacia el chico rubio para luego negar con su cabeza. – Querías detenernos? "Este chico estaba en nuestra clase. Había olvidado que es mudo". – Ante la pregunta, recibió una seña de afirmación como respuesta. – Vale, supongo que tengo que darte las gracias, aunque no necesitaba ayuda para noquear a este tonto. – Musei solo sonrió y se fue.

….

Casa de Kurenai…

- Ya llegamos, mamá! – Finalmente, Mirai habia llegado a su hogar con la impresión de que el día había sido más largo de lo esperado.

- Ah, bienvenida Mirai, te esperaba. – En ese momento entra Konohamaru. – Konohamaru, viniste temprano.

- Bueno, no tenía nada más que hacer hoy además de cuidar un rato de Boruto.

- Eh? Me esperabas? Pero si te dije que iría a la reunión informativa en la Academia, que al final se pospuso pero no importa. Cómo supiste que regresaría temprano?

- Shikamaru vino de visita. – La mirada de Mirai brilló. El discípulo del difunto Asuma venía a verla de vez en cuando y la había ayudado bastante con respecto a la Academia. – Pero ya se fue. – Y la Genin borró su sonrisa de su rostro e hizo un puchero.

- Pensé que me esperaría. Sobre que hablaron, mami?

- "La curiosidad mató al gato" Mirai, seguramente hablaron de cosas de adultos que una niñita no podría… - Gracias a su boca, Konohamaru estuvo a punto de morir a manos de su prima por segunda vez en el día.

- Ya te enterarás mañana, hija. Descuida. – Kurenai observó la escena muy divertida y sonrió, como siempre hacia cada vez que los primos Sarutobi peleaban.

- Mañana? Vendrá mañana? Pero estaré en la Academia. Será que ira allá? – Mirai preguntó tan rápido que Konohamaru se mareó. Definitivamente había que hacer algo con la impaciencia de esa chica. Las preguntas e inquietudes de la joven Genin no cesaron por unos eternos 15 minutos, sin embargo, había algo que la inquietaba casi tanto como el día siguiente: Musei. Quien era ese chico? Que secretos guardaba? Por qué no podía hablar? Esas varias preguntas también se las hizo Mirai.

….

En la noche…

Las lechuzas rompían el silencio de la hermosa noche de Luna llena. En un parque en algún lugar de Konoha se encontraba sentado un muchacho pelirrojo. Él no hablaba, pues condenado estaba al silencio eterno pero aun así, parecía ser feliz. De su bolsa sacó su flauta, la que lo acompañaba a doquier, y entonces tocó una tonada preciosa sobre la naturaleza. Esta increíblemente parecía responderle pues unos metros más adelante del joven, la rama de un árbol comenzó a moverse sola. Se estiró hacia abajo, buscando algo, hasta que finalmente, lo encontró. Un pequeño pajarito caído del nido fue levantando por la misma rama de la planta, hasta dejarlo justo en su hogar, a salvo. Luego, el árbol regresó a su posición inicial y la música se detuvo.

Musei solía hacer esto muy a menudo. Ya que no podía hablar, no tenía ningún amigo que pudiera sentirse cómodo con él. No todo el mundo comprendía sus señas. Sin embargo, esa chica, Mirai, no solo había sido la primera persona que se había atraído por su música, sino que tampoco lo había mirado con lástima o se volteó al descubrir que no podía hablar. Así que le dio el don de escucharlo a través de sus tonadas. Quizás, algún día, podría revelarle a la hija de Asuma, su más grande secreto.

En contra de lo que Musei pensaba, si había alguien más que comprendía perfectamente su sentir, y esa persona se encontraba en ese mismo parque observándolo atentamente. Ese hombre supo descifrar perfectamente la mirada solitaria y triste del joven, y supo entonces que, sea lo que sea que Musei no pueda revelar con su voz, lo estaba dañando emocionalmente.

- No es muy tarde para que estés aquí solo? – Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto se acercó al chico. Quizás no podría entender lo que dijera, pero al menos tenía que darle algún consuelo emocional. – Musei se sorprendió. Lo que menos esperaba en ese momento era que el famoso Naruto Uzumaki se le acercara e intentara hablar con él. – No sé cómo debe sentirse no poder decir lo que piensas, pero seguro no debe ser fácil. Puedo ver tu dolor en tu mirada, Musei. – Ahora si el pelirrojo se quedó paralizado. Había descifrado su conflicto emocional solo con verlo. – Bueno, que dices? Te acompaño hasta tu casa? – Y Naruto recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

El día había sido largo, pero como siempre, cada día tenía que terminar, y con el regreso del Sol, una nueva aventura debía empezar.

…..

Academia Ninja…

- Así que, ya ha llegado la hora. – Shino Aburame se encontraba al frente del salón de clases, al mediodía. La espera había sido larga pero finalmente, había llegado el momento de que los nuevos Genin comenzaran su viaje. El aula estaba repleta de niños de más o menos la misma edad, pero, al final del día, solo 9 de ellos serían oficialmente Genin. Antes de comenzar con su discurso, Shino miró hacia un lado de la habitación donde una pequeña tos se escapó de los labios de una chica cuyos ojos eran blancos como la nieve. – Aún sigues enferma, Haruka?

- Un poco, Aburame Sensei, pero no es nada grave. – Más sin embargo, otra tos indicaba lo contrario.

- Puede darse prisa? Tengo sueño. – En el otro extremo del salón se encontraba un joven de aspecto salvaje, recostado como si se encontrase en su cama, bostezando y desperezándose como todo un felino. Shino no le contestó, pero si comenzó a dar instrucciones.

- A partir de hoy, a todos se les ha asignado una banda shinobi, esto es porque pasaron la prueba de graduación. – Toda la clase suspiró. Esto sería largo. – Los Genin recién graduados son divididos en equipos de 3 miembros dirigidos por un Jounin, un ninja de alto nivel, esto es porque al ser novatos, lo normal es que necesiten instrucciones para poder desarrollar sus habilidades. Dado que muy pocos en esta clase poseen habilidades especiales, los equipos en su mayoría se decidieron a base de la personalidad. – Observó a cada uno y prosiguió. – Bien, ahora les diré cuáles son los equipos. Atentos. – Agarró un papel de su escritorio y comenzó a nombrar. – Equipo 1: Haruka Hyuga, Takeshi Isao, y Musei. – La chica Hyuga volvió a toser una vez mas provocando que el chico dormilón se incomodase un poco por el equipo que le había tocado, mientras que Musei se entristeció un poco al darse cuenta de que no compartía equipo con Mirai. – Equipo 5: Ryou Li, Kenshi Ryusei y Uma Tai. – Ryou gritó como un demente de la emoción ya que tendría más posibilidades de derrotar a Kenshi estando en su equipo, mientras que este no realizó un solo gesto. Mientras tanto, Uma, una niña de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules se quedó mirando a ambos chicos con una expresión divertida. – Y finalmente, equipo 10: Mirai Sarutobi, Haruhi Hyuga y Zakuo Ite. – Inmediatamente Mirai buscó con la mirada a sus nuevos compañeros con gran emoción. Haruhi no hizo ningún gesto que diera a entender su agrado o desagrado al contrario que Zakuo, un niño de cabello corto revuelto y castaño claro que empezó a observarlos detenidamente a Haruhi y a ella sin importarle que ellos se dieran cuenta. Mirai inmediatamente se sintió acosada y pensó que habia encontrado a alguien tan curioso como ella. – Y eso fue todo. Ahora esperarán aquí a que sus maestros se presenten a reclamarlos. Pueden hacer lo que quieran, si trajeron almuerzo, cómanlo, si quieren…

- Ya entendimos Aburame Sensei!

Una nueva historia comienza, y el destino de Mirai y sus compañeros se encontraban en manos de sus futuros maestros. Quienes serán?

….

Notas de la autora:

A fin comprendo a Kishimoto. Inventar tantos personajes no fue nada fácil.

Voy a dejar escrito los colores de cabello de ojos:

Haruhi y Haruka Hyuga: Cabello: Violeta claro. Ojos: Blancos.

Musei: Cabello: Rojo. Ojos: Naranjas.

Takeshi: Cabello: Naranja. Ojos: negros.

Ryou: Cabello: Negro. Ojos: Verdes.

Kenshi: Cabello: Rubio. Ojos: Marrones.

Uma: Cabello: Castaño Oscuro. Ojos: Azules.

Zakuo: Cabello: Castaño Claro. Ojos: Verdes.

La canción que canta Hinata es una de Nana Mizuki llamada "Shin Ai"


End file.
